Lo que perdimos en el fuego
by Alexander Van Acker
Summary: Lo perdió en el fuego, pero su recuerdo lo acompañará por siempre. Porque pese a lo que cualquier podría haber pensado, Vincent Crabbe realmente era su amigo.


**Disclaimer**: Nada de lo que reconozcan me pertenece, eso ya deberían saberlo de sobra. Yo sólo escribo porque es gratis. Y porque amo escribir.

**Nota**: Este fic participa en el reto temático de mayo del foro _"La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_. En un principio, no era lo que quería escribir. Pero entonces oí "The Things We Lost In The Fire", de la banda Bastille, y le idea surgió sola. Espero que les guste, aunque sea un poquito.

* * *

**Lo que perdimos en el fuego**

—¡Draco! ¡Eh, Draco!

Un niño regordete se acercó corriendo hacia donde Draco se encontraba de pie. Agitaba sus brazos en el aire, como un pequeño gorila que pide comida. Tenía las rellenas mejillas sonrosadas por la agitación y una enorme sonrisa que le cruzaba el rostro. En sus diminutos ojos porcinos brillaba la emoción. Draco, que no tenía la menor idea de a qué se debía tan repentina exaltación, se limitó a rodar los ojos.

Vincent Crabbe llegó hasta donde se encontraba su amigo, frente a la tienda de mascotas del Callejón Diagón, y tuvo que apoyarse en una de las paredes para recuperar el aliento. Draco permaneció de brazos cruzados, observando al chico. No estaba muy seguro de por qué se juntaba con él y con el otro gigante de Goyle. Quizá porque su padre era amigo de los señores Crabbe y Goyle desde que él tenía memoria, por lo cual los dos niños habían frecuentado su casa desde pequeños.

De cualquiera manera, pensaba Draco mientras el chico terminaba de recomponerse, quizá no fuera tan mala idea mantenerlos a su lado. Los dos eran chicos bastante grandes e imponentes para su edad, mientras que él siempre había sido bastante más delgado. Ya había comprobado en varias ocasiones durante el año anterior, de hecho, lo útil que Crabbe y Goyle le podían ser, sobre todo cuando parecían oficiar de guardaespaldas.

"Si tan sólo corriera más deprisa", pensó Draco. No podía fiarse mucho de una persona que se agitara de aquella manera después de correr apenas un par de cuadras. No sabía, en ese momento, que con los años Crabbe se convertiría en un chico veloz y ágil. Gordo y grande todavía, sí, pero bastante rápido. Aunque ni siquiera eso lograría salvarlo.

—Tú sí que estás en forma, eh —se mofó del chico—. ¿Ya puedes hablar o necesitas sentarte?

Crabbe no dijo nada ante el ataque de Draco. Era como si su cerebro no terminara de codificar la burla. En su lugar, se limitó a limpiarse las diminutas gotas de sudor que le perlaban la frente con la manga de su túnica. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y ensanchó aún más su sonrisa.

—¿Ya has visto la nueva escoba que han traído? —le preguntó a su amigo, señalando tras su hombro la dirección en la que se encontraba la tienda de Artículos de Quidditch.

—¿La Nimbus 2001? —le preguntó Draco con expresión aburrida—. Mi padre me la compró incluso antes de que la primera serie saliera de la fábrica —agregó, observándose las uñas de una mano con desinterés—. No está nada mal.

—Dicen que es mucho mejor que la Nimbus 2000 —comentó Crabbe, mientras se rascaba una fofa mejilla.

Draco se limitó a rodar los ojos. No iba a explicarle al chico que _evidentemente_ era mucho mejor que la Nimbus 2000, por el simple hecho de que era una mejora de la misma. Mucho más rápida y también más vistosa. La que su padre le había comprado era toda plateada. "Para que haga juego con tu uniforme de Quidditch", le había dicho Lucius. Draco no estaba seguro de cómo iba a ganarse un lugar en el equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin, pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo. Todo fuera para vencer a ese estúpido Harry Potter…

—¿Me dejarás probarla cuando estemos en el colegio? —inquirió Crabbe. Las clases comenzaban la semana entrante.

—Si prometes que no se partirá bajo tu peso… —soltó Draco en voz baja, pero aún audible para su amigo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Crabbe, que había vuelto momentáneamente la cabeza en dirección a la tienda de artículos de Quidditch. Resultaba evidente que se moría de ganas por regresar al puesto que había estado ocupando frente a la vidriera para contemplar la escoba.

—Nada. Ven, vayamos a ver la escoba —aceptó Draco de mala gana, con un suspiro.

* * *

—Draco, ¿te encuentras bien?

Draco Malfoy parpadeó varias veces antes de regresar a la realidad. ¿Habían pasado cuántos años ya desde aquel día en que había ido a ver la Nimbus 2001 junto a Crabbe? ¿Veinticinco años? No podía estar seguro. Parecía mucho más tiempo. Y es que demasiadas cosas habían acontecido durante aquel periodo. La guerra, por ejemplo. Y Crabbe ya no estaba con ellos. Lo había perdido en el fuego.

A su lado, Astoria, su esposa, lo miraba con preocupación. Le apretó el brazo con delicadeza, pues sabía que cuando Draco se perdía en sus pensamientos, lo mejor era no intentar hacerlo regresar al ahora de manera brusca. La guerra había dejado en él muchas secuelas, más de las que le gustaría aceptar, de hecho. Había cometido muchos errores en aquella época y se había pasado los años posteriores intentando remediarlos, intentando que su hijo no tuviera que lidiar con las consecuencias, que no tuviera que padecer por lo que alguna vez había sido su padre.

Scorpius estaba de pie frente a la vidriera de la tienda de artículos de Quidditch junto a Harold Goyle, el hijo de Gregory. Admiraban con ojos extasiados la nueva escoba que había salido al mercado hacía apenas unos días, la "Cometa Estelar". Pese a que Harold no se parecía en nada a su padre (era alto, sí, pero bastante delgado y usaba gafas), ni mucho menos a Crabbe, a Draco no le costó demasiado hacer la relación. Quizá porque Scorpius sí tenía mucho de él mismo.

—¿Draco? —volvió a llamarlo Astoria, dudosa.

—Sí. Lo siento. Estaba… recordando —se dio cuenta que tenía la voz algo afectada, así que se detuvo bruscamente.

—¿Vincent? —preguntó Astoria con timidez, que en sus años en Hogwarts había visto al chico de lejos, pero nunca había tenido relación alguna con él.

Draco asintió secamente. La pareja se quedó allí de pie, a mitad de la calle, contemplando a su hijo charlar animadamente con su primo Harold. No eran realmente primos, pero después de la guerra Gregory y Draco se habían mantenido tan juntos que, a los fines prácticos, parecían hermanos. La muerte de Vincent los había unido. La desaparición de aquella pieza en el engranaje tan complicado y particular que era su amistad los había obligado a reacomodarse, a reestructurarse. Muchos podían pensar que Draco realmente nunca había valorado a esos dos (él mismo lo había creído así, al principio), pero la verdad era que el tiempo los había unido. Lo habían acompañado toda su vida, para bien o para mal. Y había perdido a uno de ellos en el camino. En el fuego.

—Lo echo de menos, ¿sabes? —dijo al final. Que retomara la conversación tomó a Astoria por sorpresa. No dijo nada, sino que se limitó a escuchar—. A veces me daban ganas de ahorcarlo, cuando no parecía entender ni la mitad de las cosas que le decía sonrió Draco, con tristeza—. Pero lo quería. Era mi amigo, después de todo. Y ya no está…

Se mordió el labio y decidió que ya había dicho suficiente acerca de sus sentimientos por un día. Astoria lo estrechó en un breve abrazo. Aquello fue todo lo que Draco necesitó para recomponerse. Le agradecía al destino el haber puesto a aquella mujer en su camino. No tenía idea de cómo habría hecho para recomponer su vida de no haber contado con ella. Astoria era su luz, su guía, su todo.

—Scorpius, ven, vamos a comprar la varita —llamó a su hijo—. Tú también, Harold. Tus padres ya deben estar saliendo de Gringotts.

Los dos niños se alejaron de la Cometa Estelar, aunque a regañadientes. Mientras los cuatro avanzaban a través de la calle, a Draco le pareció ver la borrosa figura de Crabbe corriendo hacia la tienda de mascotas, agitando sus brazos de gorila. Sonrió. Lo había perdido en el fuego, pero su recuerdo siempre lo acompañaría. Siempre.

* * *

_Ya saben: los reviews son más que bienvenidos :)_

_Saludos,  
Alex Franco. _


End file.
